Always
by bballgirl22
Summary: Raven is kidnapped and unspeakable things happen to her at the hands of her captors. Who's the only one she trusts when the Titans find her? BBxRae


**Always**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here I am with another Teen Titans oneshot about none other than BB and Rae! There is some M-rated stuff during the first part, but it's not too, too explicit I don't think, then it turns to fluff, so please read and let me know what you think in a review!**

Raven let out a blood-curdling scream as she jolted awake and found herself sufficiently restrained. She didn't remember anything that had happened since she blacked out and she couldn't use her powers, a thought that terrified her to no end. She knew she wasn't in a good situation at all at this point, and all she wanted was to go back to the last thing she remembered a few hours ago.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy smiled at her, his fangs prominent within his wide grin. Raven smiled softly as she set down the book she had been engrossed in to look at the boy she had come to trust with her life. Sure, the other Titans had no idea just how close the changeling and the empathy were, but that didn't mean things couldn't get a little heated when the two were alone.

Beast Boy took her smile as an initiative to swiftly walk towards the couch and sit down next to her, chuckling as she hurriedly placed a kiss on his lips.

"Jeez, did you miss me that much, Rae?" he smirked as the nickname rolled off his lips and the violet beauty rolled her eyes at him.

"You tell me," she stated simply before leaning back and staring at him with wide eyes. Beast Boy stared back with his emerald eyes, his heart melting just watching the adorable, beautiful girl in front of him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her and he knew if it came to it, he would give his life to keep the girl he loved safe, even if she didn't exactly know it yet. Her, or the rest of the Titans for that matter. He shook his head clear of his thoughts as he felt her jump slightly next to him, and instinctively gripped her hand in comfort.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked in concern before wincing at the slap he knew he was coming for calling her that. Surprisingly, it didn't. She just curled up next to him, grasping his hand tightly.

"Nothing…I just thought I saw something outside, that's all," she tried to play off what had scared her in the quiet tower. Beast Boy nodded, dropping it as he wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled as she leaned up to kiss him again, more passionately as her hand slid under his uniform top and over his toned chest.

"Rae…" he groaned out, liking where this was going. Her hand began traveling lower and lower, almost past the waistband of his boxers, when they heard Starfire's voice float in from the garage. Raven quickly pulled her hands back and leaned in for one more quick kiss before the two split and watched the door for their friends to return.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

She didn't even know how she got here. All she remembered was retreating to her room when Beast Boy and Cyborg began playing video games. She wished she could remember, then at least she would know what she was up against. Then, she shivered as she felt a draft. With a start, she looked down at her chained body and realized with dread that was completely naked. It was only then did she notice how, exactly, she was restrained as well. She began struggling against the chains, knowing she needed to get out of there, and fast. The others would look for her, but she didn't know how long it would be until they found her, and time was something she didn't have on her side at the moment.

"Struggle all you wish, my dear. It won't do you any good now. I've got you exactly where I want you," a voice calmly stated from somewhere in the shadows of Raven's prison. Her head snapped up when she recognized it as someone she definitely didn't want to be in this situation with. Her powers were useless, but she could sense three auras in the room, so she had more than one person to be worried about now.

"Who's there? What do you want with me?" she demanded, doing all she could to hide her intense fear at being exposed in front of these men who she knew didn't care about her in the slightest. Not like he did. No one would touch her as gently and protectively as he did, no one would show her things he did. No one could ever get through her trust barrier like he managed to do with his goofy smirk and lame jokes.

"Dear Raven, I think you're smart enough to have figured part of it out by now. I'm here to avenge him, the father you never loved. And in the process, I get to watch your friends crumble, too," the sick voice answered as Raven began struggling again. "Why don't I let my little friends show themselves to you? We'll all be spending much quality time together, after all."

Mammoth was the first to step out of the shadows, his huge form illuminated by the light. As surprised as Raven was to see him together with the mastermind, what scared her most was the way that he was looking at her bare and defenseless body. The next figure threw her for a loop and she knew if she still had her powers, everything in a fifty mile radius would be blown up.

"How…What…How are you here?!" she cried in disbelief.

"Your father was a powerful man, and thanks to him, I am free and ready for my revenge," Malchior smiled wickedly at her.

"There, now why don't we all begin?" Slade concluded as he too stepped from the shadows and confirmed Raven's thoughts of the familiar voice.

"No! Don't touch me!" Raven cried in horror as all three men shed their clothes and stood inches from her eagle-spread figure. Her eyes widened at the size of the mammoth man in front of her and she shook her head rapidly, tears beginning to flow as she wondered how in the world he would fit inside her. It was impossible, there was no way. She struggled as hard as she could as his rock hard penis between her legs, ready to enter. Suddenly, she let out of scream that could have woken all of Jump City as she felt her insides split in two as her innocence was taken from her viciously by the one called Mammoth. She didn't know how she was still in one piece as he continued to thrust in and out of her, her pleas and begs falling on deaf ears.

As she continued to scream and beg, she suddenly couldn't anymore and her eyes widened. Malchior had forced himself into her mouth, shaking his head in disgust at the tears running down her pale face and her groveling pleas.

"Had to shut you, up, dear, you were just too pathetic to listen to," he smiled widely at her as he abused her mouth. Minutes later, Malchior pulled out of her mouth before coming, to which Raven was confused.

"I want to hear you scream for the mercy you aren't going to get," Slade explained as Mammoth picked up his pace and Raven tried harder than ever to get out of her bonds as Slade moved behind and rammed into her backside. He knew she would beg for the changeling if she was pushed enough, and that was all he wanted to hear. Then, he could drain her of all the hope she had.

Meanwhile, Malchior had finished himself off and came over her pert breasts before he started to roughly suck and bite. Raven didn't know how much more of the pain she could take as both her holes were filled maliciously over and over again as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Slade motioned to Malchior, getting annoyed with the empath underneath him. Did she think not even her precious boy toy could save her from their clutches? He would _make_ her beg whether she wanted to or not.

Raven didn't think the moment could get any worse, but she was dead wrong as she heard a crack and her skin began to burn relentlessly, resulting in another blood-curdling scream. She managed to open her eyes enough to see the whip in Malchior's hand. She followed his eyes to his next target and began to shake her head rigorously when she realized it was aimed at her sensitive and abused breasts.

"Please, M-Malchior, please. Stop, don't touch me. Stop!" she screamed as he just laughed and brought the whip down on his target repeatedly.

Raven began to lose focus from the pain as she thought of him. He would never treat her like these men, would he?

"B-B-Beast Boy! Help me, please!" she screamed in terror and sheer pain as Slade and Mammoth switched places and Malchior was able to land one good hit between her legs.

"Silly girl," Slade growled as he pounded into her. "Why would he help you? Why would he love you after this? Look at you, you're so wet for us, you little whore. Do you really think he'd come help a blubbering mess like you who obviously wants this to happen to her? It _is_ your fault, after all." Slade continued saying this in different words, knowing soon enough she would believe it and lose all hope. Then, he would finally win.

Beast Boy was pacing worriedly back and forth in the common room as Cyborg continued to search the city on his computer. Robin was formulating a plan of action in his head and Starfire was attempting to calm Beast Boy.

"Friend Beast Boy, please do the relaxing. Friend Raven will be alright," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But what if she's not Star?" he spun and faced the alien. "What if she's left somewhere for dead and we're here doing nothing about it?"

"Beast Boy, drop it!" Robin intervened. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but-"

"Robin!" Starfire yelled, stopping the Boy Wonder mid-sentence. "Friend Beast Boy is extremely upset, please, leave him alone." Beast boy glanced at Starfire gratefully and she smiled in return as Cyborg let out a yell. The other three titans crowded around him as he pressed a few more buttons.

"There!" Cyborg exclaimed, pointing to a red blinking dot on the outskirts of the city. He hardly had time to explain where it was before he was being pushed towards the car by a frantic Beast Boy and worrisome Starfire, Robin following in their wake.

As they approached the warehouse, Beast Boy's animalistic senses picked up the faintest sound of a scream, causing him to curl in on himself as he tried to block out the noise he knew was Raven. _His _Raven. How dare they make her scream like that? He took deep breaths to control himself as he felt Starfire rub soothing circles on his back. By the time the T-Car came to a screeching halt, he was back in control of the Beast.

The four Titans stormed the tower, and, as expected, were met with Slade, Mammoth, and Malchior, all half-naked, a sight to which Starfire's eyes glowed green in fury at the first thought that came to her head. She let out of yell before charging at the men for Raven's sake. Beast Boy glanced at Cyborg as Robin joined his girlfriend in the fight, but the metal man just nodded at him and turned to the fight.

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a green bloodhound, picking up Raven's scent in seconds as he ran down the hallway and past an open doorway before screeching to a halt and back-pedaling. His heart broke at the chained and broken crying figure as he morphed back into his human self and ran forward.

Raven looked up as she heard footsteps, terrified of making a sound after what happened. When she saw a man running at her full speed, she lost it. She started screaming, begging, pleading him not to touch her, to hurt her, do anything to her, causing the green one to stop dead in his tracks about five feet from her.

"Raven…Rae, it's me. Please, let me help you. I would never hurt you, you know that," he said in a gentle voice, hoping to calm her down enough so she would recognize him.

"Please, don't hurt me…" she whimpered out one final time before the will left her eyes and her head hung in defeat, breaking Beast Boy's heart even more, if that was entirely possible. He didn't think it was possible that this was the same strong girl he knew.

"Rae…" Beast Boy said, unsure of what to do next. He froze when her head suddenly snapped up and locked onto his emerald orbs. He held his breath, not daring to look away in fear of breaking the progress being made.

"…Gar?" she whispered out in disbelief. Her mind was playing tricks on her, Slade was tricking her, he said there was no way the love of her life would rescue her, why would he even want to?

"It's me, Rae, I swear," he let a ghost of a smile cross his lips as he took another couple steps towards her until he could reach the chains that bound her. He paused, unsure of whether or not she was ready for hands to be near her. All he wanted to do was get those nuisance chains off of her and hold her in his arms, but he knew he had to move slow.

"No…why are you here? Why would you even want me anymore?" she whispered out so quietly that only his animalistic hearing was able to pick up.

"Ra-Raven…" Beast Boy almost laughed at the absurdity of her words. Before he could say anything, she spoke again.

"He…He told me you could never love me after this." Beast Boy shook his head rapidly, moving forward and breaking the metal bindings and allowing her naked figure to sink slowly to the floor. He started to walk towards her, but the whimper that escaped her lips stopped him in his tracks.

"Raven, don't you know that I could never stop loving you, even if I wanted to? I love you so, so much, you don't even understand how much I love you," Beast Boy whispered back, not daring to speak above that volume in fear of scaring her even more.

She looked up at him timidly, brushing a few of the tears from her cheeks. Was Slade really just lying to her? Beast Boy really was telling the truth, really did love her. She could sense his emotions and love and concern were all she was feeling right then. She smiled small and reached a shaking hand out to him.

Beast Boy almost jumped for joy and gently grasped her slender one in his own, using all his will power not to wrap her in a protective embrace. He watched her shiver slightly and quickly pulled his shirt over his head without thinking and offered it to her, his face twisting in confusion as her eyes widened in shock and some fear. It was only then that he realized what he just did.

"Rae, I'm not going to hurt you," he promised, still holding her hand tightly. "I just don't want you to be cold." He watched her nod slowly, taking the warm shirt from him and wrapping it around her body gratefully. Then, almost in slow motion to him, she dropped his hand and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably as she let him hold her up and he let her hold onto him.

"Rae…" he murmured her name over and over again and stroked her hair, which she had grown out to halfway down her back, knowing all she needed was someone to hold her at the moment.

Fifteen minutes later, Beast Boy had managed to calm Raven down enough so she could actually talk to him, even though her voice was still only a whisper.

"I don't want to go out there, I can't go out there," Raven said in a timid voice as Beast Boy rubbed soothing circles on her back. He hadn't said much, letting her talk on her own.

"But Rae, Star is really worried about you. You should've seen how she attacked them when we got here. I think you owe it to your best friend to let her know you're alright," he smiled softly at her, thinking he had finally convinced her. His ears drooped with her next sentence.

"But what if I'm not alright?" Beast Boy looked at her as she again buried her face in his shoulder, sighing to himself as he pondered how to answer her question.

"Then we're going to help you be alright again," he murmured into her ear, hoping it was what she wanted to hear. He felt her nod against and he decided to see if she was ready to leave. He stood up carefully, pulling her with him even as he felt her tense up in his arms. She looked up at him with wide violet before briefly shutting them, as if arguing with herself, and nodding. Smiling, Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her waist for support and the two began their slow walk back to the front of the building.

Meanwhile, Starfire had basically subdued all three men on her own and Robin has made a mental note to never get on his girlfriend's bad side.

"Perhaps we should do the searching of them?" Starfire suggested worriedly as they sat around, her green eyes flickering toward Slade and the others every so often.

"Star, I'm sure BB found her and they're fine. They're probably on their way back here right now," Cyborg assured the alien. She still looked torn even as she nodded in agreement with her robotic friend.

"Don't worry, Starfire, Beast Boy won't let anything else happen to her," Robin added in his two cents, holding her hand in comfort. Starfire nodded as she turned to stare off into space and suddenly a shout of glee erupted from her mouth.

Beast Boy had appeared in the doorway, carrying Raven carefully toward them (she had been too weak to walk very far on her own).

"Raven!" Starfire cried as she flew and twirled over to the pair, hugging Raven tightly when she reached them. And Raven just smiled, happy to see Starfire at the moment. Her smile faded quickly when she peered past Starfire's shoulder and her gaze landed on Robin and Cyborg. She clutched Beast Boy tighter as he chuckled quietly, leaning down and kissing her forehead in a comforting gesture.

"It's alright, Rae, it's just Robin and Cyborg," he smiled. The two other titans knew Raven probably wasn't ready for them to hug her, so they walked over slowly and offered supporting words to her instead.

Later that night at the tower, Raven was resting in Beast Boy's room, after Cyborg agreed that she needed something familiar and safe instead of the med bay.

Beast Boy knocked quietly so he wouldn't startle before entering his room. He smiled again as he looked at his sleeping beauty, her violet hair perfectly framing her face as he chest moved steadily with her breathing. He carefully sat down next to her, touching her cheek before moving to stroke her hair.

This was the scene for the next five minutes as Beast Boy looked at his girlfriend with adoration and concern. He became lost in his thoughts and didn't notice her eyelids flutter open. She moved her hand to make her presence known and he snapped his head to her attention, causing a small laugh to come from her.

"Beast Boy?" she questioned softly from her position.

"Yeah Rae?" he replied, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Promise you'll always be here when I wake up?" she asked, her voice timid again and Slade's mantra played in her mind. Beast Boy just looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Always." With that, he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate, loving kiss.


End file.
